Hallucination Rogue EA:HT
This bey is the evolution of Crush Rogue EA:HT. This is a Stamina Type bey and is owned by Ray/Mix Face Bolt: Rogue of All Realms The face bolt depicts Rogue's eyes in orange with a moon above it and and clouds around the moon in purple. It is a orange transluscent facebolt. The picture is a sticker. It is blue. Energy Ring: Rogue of All Realms The energy ring depicts a circle with 3 of the things on necklace on each side. The color is a dark solid red and black. I can put my laucher where the black is and since it has nothing to where it determines your spin it can spin both directions. Fusion Wheel: Deadly Hallucination The fusion Deadly Hallucination are three fusion wheels put together. The first name is Visual. The Hallucination you will see. It is blue and gold and has eyes carved all around on it. Since this also has no place for the face bolt to fit and is completely circular it has sticks that come out from the inside that pin to the face bolt making it stay in place. This is a light fusion wheel. The second one is Auditory. The Hallucination you'll hear. It is silver and has ears sticking out of it like spicks all around it. It has a part sticking out from the bottom with a certain shaip hole in it. This is a medium size fusion wheel. The third one is Tactile. The Hallucination you'll feel. The most dangerous Hallucination *evil laugh*. It is dirty white and it depicts all the arms grabbing each other. Since the fusion wheel has no place where my face bolt can fit. It tightens around the bottom part of the Auditory wheel. This is a heavy fusion wheel. My bey is able to create Hallucinations of the 3 senses because it has Hallucination Plants inside. 4D Tip: Vibrating/Spinning Razor The 4D tip fits right through the hole of the Auditory fusion wheel allowing the bey to not be too tall. This tip allows the bey to move very fast through vibrating it's tip and if it vibrates fast enough it start rubbing of your bey. The tip part has parts where blades come out and the spin fast enough to make my bey fly and they can cut the opponents bey too. So pretty much they're like Helicopter blades. It is a blue silver and red metal 4D tip. It has a beyblade sticker on it. Abilities Rogue Instinct: My bey sends sends vubrations across the stadium to find any bey that is hiding. It senses it's power level and knows what bey it is and knows the exact spot. This ability helps against invisibility too Blinding Light: My bey will create a bright light using visual blinding the blader for 30 seconds. Meaning you won't be able to see nothing. Not my bey or your bey. Vibration Concentration: My bey releases a sound that effects the bey's vibrations making it lose balance and stamina. The vibrations of the sound and goes to the bey's vibration. It also release vibration from the tip making the ability more effiective. {C Hallucination Shield: My bey uses tactile so your bey can feel a shield that's really not there so you keep running into it. Your bey can see the shield meaning you think it's there. It stays there for as long as I want it to. Spin Absorbtion: My bey releases it's blades and they spin really fast sucking in the opponent's bey. Keeping them stuck to me. My blades sucks in all the spin energy form the other bey. But it doesn't make the other bey lose it's spin. All the air the bey is releaseing which is the spin energy is being absorbed making my bey spin faster while the other bey is taking damage from being stuck to my bey. I can deactivate this abiity when I slow down the blades or make the blades stop spinning completely. Wind Blade Attack: My bey spins it's 4D tip blades really fast with each blade releasing wind blades at the opponent. My bey is able to an attack during this ability called Final Wind Blade which my bey uses wind blades from both blades and one is warm and air and the other is hot air. They combine together and hot and cold don't mix so the wind blades creates a tornado since hot and cold air make tornados. Then the tornado has wind blades spinning all around it and it goes toward the opponent and cus it with all the wind blades. Visual Confusion: My bey uses visual to make my bey look different. It can make it look like another bey on the stadium making it have the possibility of a person's teammate to attack their bey. This can also do invisiblitiy to make the bey see through where ever it goes making it hard to attack my bey. Specials Fear''' ''' My bey makes a Hallucination of the worst fears. Astraphobia The fear of lightning and thunder which will make a lightning cloud above the stadium that will strike agressive lightning above the stadium. Herpetophobia the fear of reptiles which will create any reptile I say to create. Once they are created they will attack your bey. Ballistophobia the fear of missiles and bullets which my bey will be firing at your bey. Modes '''Attack Mode: '''The hands on my tactile fusion wheel all tighten up into a fist making all my attacks stronger and giving my bey a better chance of breaking a part off of the opposing bey. '''Defense Mode: '''The hands on my tactile fusion wheel turn flat to deflect all attacks and slap it back at the opponent and just defend with it's flatness. Nova Gear ''Alchemy Feather Storm: ''This is an attack increase Nova Gear and when it is activated my bey grows alchemy power enhanced feathers with lightning surging around them all around the fusion wheel and an alchemy sign with lightning striking acroos above the face bolt and part of the energy ring and more feathers on the rest of the energy ring. When the Nova Gear first gets activated alot of feathers fly off making the opponent get sleepy for a while, (notice how I say while and not forever) making it hard for the opponent to battle for that time being. Beyblade Parts Gallery 120px-InfernoSagittarioMotif.png|Rogue Face Bolt Random mangekyou sharingan by xaigatomon-d3f16z8.png|Rogue Energy Ring Diamond-fashion-rings-201101302.jpg|Rogue Visual Fusion Wheel 321.jpg|Rogue Auditory Fusion Wheel. Those things sticking out are the ears. Handring.jpg|Rogue Tactile Fusion Wheel AAAAC6vAUEEAAAAAAaOS4w.jpg|Rogue's 4D Tip and as you can see the top fits right into the hole of Auditory. Same shape.